Gregor and the Red Scar Society
by GregorAndTheRedScarSociety
Summary: Sequel to Gregor and the Prophecy of Hate When Gregor returns to the Underland, he finds a series of clues of the arising of a group of intelligent rebels that had previously been scientists of Regalia known very well by Vikus.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie plopped herself in a chair at the breakfast table as her mother made her toast. The aroma of the toaster floating around her nostrils. It was the beginning of her 3rd day after winter break. But it really wasn't so ordinary, her brother, Gregor was coming home, but not alone. His "girlfriend" was coming too. But she lived MILES name was Luxa. " morning sweet-heart," her mother said to her, placing a hard boiled egg and a buttered piece if toast in front of her,

"Morning mom," she replied, aching to ask about Gregor.

"Well in case you wanted to know, Gregor should be here when you get home," Her mother said, placing down her phone. Lizzie sighed, finishing up her egg, she grabbed her bag and ran to the bus. It was waiting, sighing like it had just ran a marathon. She sat in an empty two-seater and put on her headphones, nothin' like Sam Cooke to make your day go fast.

**Gregor and the Red Scar Society**

**Part 1**

**Chasing illusion**

Gregor sat in Mrs. Cormaci's new-ish car as it rolled along the Brooklyn Bridge. From there to

I-95 then about six hours- oh the fun. Luxa laid her head on Gregor's shoulder and shifted her sunglasses. She had to look semi normal. She had spent enough time outside to get rid of the visible veins. She still looked very pale though. Her hair had lost a lot of its silvery flare though it also still looked pretty familiar. Gregor pulled out his earbuds and stuck one in his ear and one in the other, he then put on a song By Sam Cooke, nothin like him to make a car ride go fast.

**2:47 P.M.**

With a satisfying click of her seatbelt, Luxa got out of the car, and laid her eyes upon the rather large house. It was something completely new to her. Suddenly, a cute, big, and excited animal ran up to her with the remains of a toy monkey in its mouth. It was Robbie, Gregor's German Shepard. He sat in front of Luxa ten dropped the "toy"in front of her. But before she made up her mind about this animal, Gregor started furiously scratching him and he seemed to love it. Gregor picked up the demented toy and threw it into the field next to the driveway. Robbie immediately dashed after it. Gregor then checked his phone. It was about an hour before Lizzie got home. Boots was definitely home from pre-school and his mom was home and dad at school teaching, he'd be back by 3:00. As Gregor opened the door, his mom grabbed him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Hey - mom!" He said between gasps of air .

"Oh sweetie! I was so worried!" She blurted.

" I can…tell," he said using the only air left in his lungs. He felt tears run down his back.

When she let go she hugged Luxa and asked her something. Gregor didn't hear. And then his mom showed Luxa around the house

**Two weeks later**

**12:16 P.M.**

Gregor had only 14 minutes until he could leave school. He had a half day. That men't he could see Luxa two-and-a-half-hours-earlier. That girl got into trouble even up here sometimes. The bell finally wrung. He was free. He dashed to the bus and sat down nearest to the front. That way no one would bother him. He hummed a song Luxa had taught him in the Underland. "Let's hope it's not another prophecy," Gregor had said to her when she taught him. It was a joke but inside they both hoped it wasn't. REALLY hoped. As the stinky old bus clopped it's way out of the school's property, Gregor noticed Liam waving him from bike. Gregor wearily waved back. Nobody knew why he rode his bike in 12 degree weather. He was moved with his dad to Asia four years ago and came back two. His dad was in a war and when Liam went to visit him at the base, he was shot. Poor kid still is made fun of. If people were decent.

Gregor's bus rolled around a corner and stopped in front of the house. Gregor hopped of with a loud noise that sounded like the disruption of gravel. He raced up the drivers and into the garage. He used the entrance inside it, shut the door and popped himself inside. His Mom was making cookies, obviously the smell gave it away. It wandered into his nose and twisted his tastebuds mad!

"Mom, why are you making these?" He asked her,

"You've been happy. I want to make you happier," she went from smiling to sort of frowning. Gregor knew what she was thinking, she knew he was going to have to go back, and she hated it. The very thought twisted her insides and rolled them up, without forgetting to shoot them out of a cannon. It didn't feel good. At all. Gregor asked,

"Where's Luxa?"

"Outside with the dog again," she replied, "she really likes him, I thought there'd be atleast a few dogs in the Underland,"

Gregor fixed his eyes on Luxa out the rather large window in the kitchen. Throwing his "monkey" across the field, Robbie going after it. He just shook his head. He then proceeded to the back door. He shut it silently. And then sprinted after Luxa. She couldn't hear of course, he was being real quite. He then scooped her up in his arms and she screamed in surprise.

"GREGOR! You SCARED me!" She yelled,

"Hello to you to," he said sarcastically,

"How were your classes," she said then cuddled into his chest,

"Fine, is this all you've been doing?"

"No, I have helped your mother greatly, I learned how to dust!" She said that last part in excitement. Robbie tilted his head in confusion. Gregor swung her up onto his shoulders and something fell out of his back pack. Luxa eyed it and swore she saw the two words, permission and dance.

A dance? She thought, I shall retrieve it later. Gregor opened the back door and dropped her on the ground, then they walked in to see a platter of steaming cookies. Gregor snagged two, he stuck one into his mouth, and handed the other to Luxa. When she stuck it into her mouth, her eyes lit up as if the rainbow of all sugars danced along her tongue. She loved the overland so far. And then the flurries started to fall.

**April fools! This was my April fools for today. I shortened this chapter to make the others longer. I wanted everyone to get a chapter. There won't be one for a little while. But this is just to begin. Farewell,**

**-Jm12800**


	2. Chapter 2

_**GREGOR AND THE RED SCAR SOCIETY:**_

**Welcome back! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Winter break seems to be the only time I can write so... **_**Hello... It's me... **_**Oh yeah... Who has seen **_**The Hunger Games: MOCKINGJAY Part 2 **_**yet? It was almost as good as **_**CATCHING FIRE**_**... I hope everyone agrees it's the best... Alright on with the story, and be prepared for the next oncoming chapters of GREGOR AND THE RED SCAR SOCIETY... enjoy!**

Gregor and Luxa stepped into the winter wonderland. The snowflakes gracefully fell from the sky and rested upon the ground, as if trying to get comortable for the next week of making parents miserable, and... Boots. As Luxa stared at the flakes, she began to fall into a drunken haze. She was astonished. Gregor could only stare at her. She looked beautiful with the snow in her hair, eyebroes, and eye lashes. They both were enjoying their outside time.

Gregor turned his head and fixed his eyes on the over frozen pond bye the horse stable. The only reason he could see it through the total darkness was because of the light coming from the stables. "Luxa... I want to show you something," said Gregor. As they started over to the pond, Luxa would occasionally gasp as the snowflakes shapes would become clear.

"wooow," Luxa whispered as they looked into the ice.

"Watch this," Gregor then stepped onto the ice and started to glide. He danced three laps around the ice and when he got back too Luxa the third time, he yanked her on to the ice. she let out a howl,

"GREGOR! Thiiiiiis is not fu-unny," she wobbled her words in sync with her body. Then she started to get the hang of it. And they danced around without a care in the world... not a care in the world.

She was running. Running from the sounds of moaing, chains, and knives being sharpened. She was weeping in her blood covered dress. The cuts, bruises, burns, and chains on her skin made her run more of a depressed hobble. She stopped and felt another pulse. She was much deeper in the earth than she ever imagined. Pressure was growing. She stopped and hid around a bend unable to walk any longer. Fear. Fear had taken grasp of her body. Making it tense up into a mindless running corpse. Then she felt it, her tongue starting to give way. they had nearly cut it off. Those terrible men. Then she heard slow footsteps. Coming closer... and closer. She held her breath and her tears began to flood down her cheeks. "this is the end of me," she thought until... the footsteps seemed too grow further. But just before she could begin to hobble away, a rope rapped around her neck and she rose into the air just enough so that the tips of her shoes were scraping the stone under her. Fast at first, then slower, and slower, until not at all. The man hanging her made a cut straight across her stomach... a red scar. He then walked back down the tunnel, leaving her body. Stellovet was dead.

Luxa could feel Gregor's warmth against her back in the bed. She was freezing! She had no ide how he slept with no shirt in these temperatures. At the thought o the cold, she cuddled closer to his chest. His arm tightened around her still asleep. She pulled up the blanket too her neck. Her pajamas resisting the pull. Satisfied, she went back into thought. She knew she would have to go back to the Underland, but realized, when she did, it would not be the same.

**That's it folks! See you tomorrow? Still not sure... anyways... **_**Goodbye... it's still me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm BAAAAAAACK! Welcome back readers… it's time to it the gas pedal because these next few months I will put my writing skills to the test. My movie is live streaming one night only this July or August and I'd like to get far in soon so! If you're excited to find out what happens after Stellovet's death… you've come to the right place. Get ready to ride.**_

Absently Gregor found himself staring at the grate in the laundry room. "If you are… right about this… then Regalia is a ticking time bomb… literally." he said to Nina.

"Know you this, if I didn't work with the damn society, then how would I understand the threat of the palace and Luxa." She dropped her bloody dagger and tossed it at the dead body of Mr. Ramos, the apartment building's janitor. Gregor never thought he would meet up again with the man by letting Nina of all people kill him. She was looking out for him… right?

"If any of my friends die…"

"They won't."

Gregor then turned and crawled into the grate at which he fell many times before, but never had he been more afraid to.

**Two Days Earlier…**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!?" Gregor screamed at his mother.

"Luxa left and told me to tell you that she had to… that if you came with her she would've never forgiven you!" His mother bawled at him.

"Gregor," Gregor's father called to him, "We're leaving," His father ached to return to New York. And after his wife of all people let a teenaged Underlander of all people steal his new car… there would be payback.

Gregor's mom walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. She then slammed it and sat up to the island, her back to Gregor.

"There was a girl. She said her name was Nina, she said that Regalia was in terrible danger from a group called the Red Scar Society. That if you followed… people would die. So if you don't want that to happen, stay here." she said.

"People die every day mom." Gregor said. Then he and his father began the crawl to New York City in his mother's Minivan.

**Adding in lots of little chapters so… I guess tonight's a marathon! Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok here's part 2 of our "marathon". Sucks if you didn't read this on the 19th XD.**_

Oh the smell of New York. It was underwhelming for Gregor. As many times as he'd try to look and get used to _**One World Trade Center***_ he couldn't, New York had changed. **(*Not a 9/11 joke so go die)**

"Hotels are the best option." Said Gregor's Dad. "We can't walk into that building without being swamped. We… I mean you have a mission."  
Gregor cringed at his father's attempt to make this a father-son thing. They were driving normally when he saw her… he couldn't mistake her for anyone else. It was Luxa, standing next to a somehow black haired Underlander, he could tell by her eyes and skin.

Gregor's rager instincts kicked in. He immediately grabbed the steering wheel. As he swung the car into a somehow open parking spot. In one motion he slammed on the breaks and opened the door. His dad's swears muffled under Gregor's beating heart.

Luxa clearly saw him. She immediately grabbed the Underlander and they ran for an entrance to central park. Gregor realized it was the exact opening to the park he used to get to..._**THE ROCK**_… and just like that, a cab hit him.

Gregor felt a sharp pain in his throat. Something definitely got messed up. He tried to swear, but it only came out as whispers filled with pain. He dashed to the entrance and he froze as he saw the rock closing. He couldn't scream for Luxa. As his throat was messed up, and at the moment he was being hit by that Underland girl. He saw her Violet eyes when he hit the ground and her harsh whispers, "Get and act like you know me." Gregor obliged. Swallowing blood. They walked to the direction of his old apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so, if you think that you have this story figured out, then I'm telling you you don't, but I will tease the title for the next and FINAL fanfic in this mini series extension…**

** R**

**And the**

** D**

**of the**

** T**

**Please, PLEASE theorize in the comments… let's see if one of you get it right, although this was written in May, it probably won't be published until June, 1-10. Idk. Anyways… ENJOY!**

Infestation…

**infestation**

_[in-fe-__**stey**__-shuh n]_

_Spell_ _Syllables_

_Examples_

_Word Origin_

_See more synonyms on _

_noun_

_1._

_the act of infesting; state of being infested._

_2._

_a harassing or troublesome invasion:_

_an infestation of ants._

This one is not exactly what you picture. Our chapter begins long ago, when Vikus was young, and so were his colleagues…

"This will make Stellovet go on a… as the _Overlanders_ say it… 'Date' with me." Vikus mumbled, as being drunk, Vikus was feeling confident.

"Remind you may I, if you threatened her with this," said Nicodemus, swaying a bottle filled with a teele liquid inside. "For with one sip of this, you control an army of Cutters. She'll be trembling on her knees, in fear of your control over your ever so present Cutter army."

Vikus sighed a long sigh. "Remarkable isn't it," Maxwell's deep voice came from the back of the room, "You kill the 'Queen', harvest her blood, and suddenly you have control. Then the ground shook.

"No," Yelled Vikus. Nicodemus looked away as maxwell pressed his fingers on his temples. Vikus knew it. He had stolen the serum for himself, with help from Nicodemus of course.

"We set up this society for war tactics," Vikus screeched at him, "Not to attack our own!"

"FROM NOW ON I… AM THE KING OF THE CUTTERS!" The ants exploded out of the doorway, as Vikus leaped toward his bat, Gabrian, but soon the bat was letting out screeches of horror as he was torn apart. Vikus then realized… _My bond is dead._ So he turned and ran for the secret exit, down tunnels, and around corners until he reached his destination, the tunnel to regalia. He inserted the bat claw into the hole as the disgusting sound of cutters running filled his ears. The flames reached the center and the door opened. Vikus pulled the emergency handle and a slow spray of lava began to fill the outer corridor where the cutters were running, and he slammed door just in time. A trip of two weeks to Regalia from the uncharted lands.

_Here we go,_ thought Vikus.

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNN**

_**This was a flashback BTW**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to the user who calls himself Clytuis, just wanted to thank you for your comments. Yes I really enjoy reading a good review cuz I'm bored AF rn. Anyways… back to Gregor…**

Gregor woke up in… well… he couldn't see a thing so he wasn't sure, then he heard it. The sounds. The voices.

"_Thhhe sssoocietty rulless all…"_

Echoes of that phrase traveled through Gregor's ears.

Standing up, Gregor realized he was wearing nothing but maybe a pair of boxers, or something of that sort. Then some footsteps, some crawling. Gregor's breaths allowed him to see his surroundings, but nothing came up in his "Radar". Then the lights flicked on.

"Get back in you fucking bed!" Nina yelled.

_Oh great, I'm stuck with an underlander with Tourettes. _Gregor thought.

He then realized he was in his old bedroom. And this girl had him hostage.

"So, I've been asleep for two…*Voice stalls*... Days?" Gregor spat, sitting at the breakfast table he had sat at many times before.

"Yes," Nina confirmed, "But that's not important, what's important is that we get you away from the society, and away from regalia."

"Wait? What… _Society?_"

"The Red Scar Society… a group that has tried to perfect the control of the human mind and other creatures minds. They used to be good, i was born in… as a halflander. My mother was used for childbirth by the head of the society… Nicodemus. He later killed her. He turned me into an assassin. To kill any who knew about our work, except one man, one who he swears he will destroy one day… _**Vikus**_"

Gregor froze. He, apparently, Luxa and Vikus were being hunted down by an insane group of people with mind control and were horrible rapists apparently… it sounded like a cheesy movie…

"They use the blood of a queen cutter for their army, to control them all," Nina purred, in a creepy yet, emotional way, "It can be twisted and turned with genes, and DNA to be a human mind altering serum, I have no clue how they did this without use of overland tools but, now if you are injected, Nicodemus can make you see… hear, and feel things that aren't real,"

"Predetermined hallucinations." Gregor said angrily. And he realized then, his life was going to change forever in these next few days.


	7. Update!

Hey guyss! I'm gooing to be updating the story mmore ofteen noow, annd that meeans that doesn't mean that I wwiillll be upddating a lot though. Ii will span it out oveer a long period of time for length reasons. See you soon! And yes the words were not mistakes. Figure out the message, and comment what you got.


End file.
